inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Shippō
|name = Shippō |romaji = Shippō |image name = Shippo1.jpg |kanji = 七宝 |literal meaning = The Seven Treasures |viz manga = Shippo |english tv = Shippo |age = 7 - 10 Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 109 |status = Alive, Training |species = Kitsune |gender = Male |height = 43cm (1'5") |weight = 4 kg''Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 111 (8.8 lbs) |eyes = Green |hair = Copper |skin = Fair |family = *Shippō's father *Shippō's mother |weapons = *Fox magic **Fox magic tools **Fire bombs |abilities = Shapeshifting |affiliation = *His family *Inuyasha's group |team = Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara |anime debut = 9 |manga = 28 |movie = 1 |japanese voice = |english voice = Jillian Michaels |imagecat = Images of Shippō }} was an orphaned young kitsune who attempted to steal Shikon no Tama shards from the miko Kagome Higurashi and the Inu-Hanyō Inuyasha, wanting to become much stronger and avenge his father's death at the hands of the Thunder Brothers. Though his plan fails, Kagome and Inuyasha aid him after hearing his story, and he becomes their companion for the rest of the series. Shippō normally appears to be a young boy with certain fox-like features which are typical for a kitsune: his legs, feet, ears, and tail. He can shapeshift, but his other forms (such as a large pink flying balloon and mushroom) are temporary and often ineffective, usually given away by his lingering fox tail. He can also create illusory duplicates of himself, as well as weak fox-fire magic and toy-based tricks such as his giant spinning top attack. Naively observant, he often directs cheeky comments to Inuyasha, usually earning himself a smack on the head. Inuyasha and Kagome serve as older sibling figures to Shippō. Because of his small size, Shippō often rides on Kirara or the shoulders of others. When he does travel on the ground, he drops to all fours if he wants to run quickly. Three years later following the defeat of Naraku, Shippō resides in Kaede's village, but often leaves to train and take the kitsune examination to become a full-fledged fox demon of even higher rank. Personality He has a small body but a strong spirit. Although Shippō is a yōkai, his pure spirit knows no corruption. He has only recently opened his eyes to love, but with his knowledge and bravery, his feelings for his comrades are first and foremost. His spirit is still growing so its overall size is small. Shippō has a strong will to follow through on things once he makes a decision. For example, he fought the Thunder Brothers, Manten and Hiten, even though he knew their powers were far greater than his own. He would sometimes go into battle, shaking with fear, but pushing himself to stay and fight. Kagome and Inuyasha helped Shippō exact revenge for his father's death and, touched by their gentleness and bravery, a dauntless strength and spirit began to grow inside of him. Despite being an innocent child, he has a strong will for revenge if anyone close to him is hurt. Since he usually forgets he is a yōkai himself, he is often afraid and hides behind his comrades when threatened. Most of the time, Shippō is easily scared by other, more ferocious, demons. However, when it comes to a showdown, he has the courage to confront the most dreadful enemies and dangerous situations. He fights bravely for his friends, overcoming his fears. In spite of his youth, he has an unwavering toughness in his heart. More than anything else, just being with everyone makes Shippō happy. It is harder for him to be apart from them than it is to travel with them in dangerous situations or to experience adversity. For Shippō, who lost his parents, his companions are now as good as family to him. Shippō expresses his feelings honestly to them without hiding anything which often strengthened their bonds. For example, when Inuyasha fell off a cliff in his human form, Shippō sobbed uncontrollably despite being in the presence of others. Shippō is sharp and extremely perceptive, allowing him to analyze any situation. Many times his wits have saved them from a variety of dangers. He understands his own capabilities well, and because he is willing to do whatever he can in any given situation, he is able to apply them to good effect. Shippō thinks he is already a fine grown-up. He sometimes surprises people with his mature remarks and actions, which are unimaginable based on his looks. He once treated Inuyasha as an incompetent (due to being in human form) and openly declared he would protect everyone by himself. Shippō usually has good judgement, and his words and actions are usually adult-like. He is, in fact, quite young. Having the indiscretion of a child, he sometimes shows a more simple and childish side. He is sensitive to his companions' feelings. With a gentle heart, he tries to act as a go-between. He employs a variety of methods, like pushing stubborn friends from behind or resolving misunderstandings in his own way. He most often pushed Kagome and Inuyasha together, though he did do the same with Miroku and Sango as well on some occasions. He tries hard to cheer up the ones he loves. An example, is that Shippō transformed into an exaggeration of Sango when she's mad, to show Miroku what she was really feeling despite wearing a calm and collected expression. Shippō had always been busy worrying about the love relationships between his friends and offering his support, but when he met a certain girl he awoke to romantic feelings of his own. Through those feelings he came to know the importance of feeling love for others. Shippō's first crush was Satsuki, who he decided to separate from since he had been the one who put her in danger. Picking up familiar traits Shippō has fallen in love with several girls along his journey with the others, even meeting girls in nearly every village they visit later in the series. In one episode, this is pointed out. Both Sango and Kagome both believe this is because he has spent so much time around Miroku, he's picked up his flirtatious habits. However, he is still a shy boy around the girls he likes, and unlike Miroku Shippō is always genuinely respectful towards women and girls, having learned from observing Miroku and Inuyasha's many mistakes with Sango and Kagome. He seems to have picked up a bit of Miroku's wisdom, warning others when it's best to not irritate Inuyasha. Also, Shippō's temper appears to be similar to that of Inuyasha, who constantly gives him a beating for misbehaving or simply annoying him. In the [[Inuyasha the Movie 4- Fire on the Mystic Island|fourth ''InuYasha movie]], Shippō hits Roku and Dai on their heads for shooting off their mouths when his friends are doing their best to help them; this shocks Inuyasha, who was about to hit them again. Shippō has also picked up on Kagome's heroic sense of justice when it comes to saving or helping someone in need. With a kind heart, he cannot turn the other way if there is something wrong, much like Kagome. Although he would sometimes help a guy, he would always come to the aid of a girl. It's due to the fact that he does have morals, and spends so much time around Kagome. Physical description Shippō, as a fox demon, carries features of both human and fox. Shippō is very small in stature with copper hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wears blue sashinuki hakama, a turquoise happi coat patterned with leaves, and a tan fur vest. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a tiny ponytail with a turquoise bow. Shippō's ears are narrow and pointed, as is with most demons like Sesshōmaru, Jaken and Kōga. Not a raccoon-dog Several times in the series, Shippō is mistaken for a raccoon dog. This is because he is small and has a round body. The difference is their tails. Although Hachiemon, the raccoon-dog, looks nothing like Shippō as seen in the series; some yōkai look more human than others. Powers & Abilities Shippō is arguably the weakest member of the group. Despite this, his sense of courage allows him to help his companions when no one else is able to help them. Because he is weak, in terms of raw power, he has to rely on forms of trickery that is usually meant to either distract stronger enemies or at least buy time for his comrades. Shippō uses toys collected and made in nature, and he grabs from under his clothes, such as: *'Enhanced Biting:' The ability to strongly bite an enemy's vital points using his sharp teeth as a deadly offensive weapon. It is his last resort and does not cause much damage. In one episode, he does an attack called "Heart Scar" which is presented when Shippō's heart got broken over a girl. "Heart Scar" allows Shippo to see the Wind Scar (Kaze no Kizu) like Inuyasha. Shippo then targets the vortex of demonic energy and bites into it, severing the power of the demonic energy. This attack seems to have burning effects on enemies. *'Firebombs:' An explosive weapon thrown at his enemies. The bombs confuse his enemies with their loud noise, but the ones he makes are no more than firecrackers. *'Signals:' The skill of throwing magic Weeping Mushroom spores or Spinning Acorns that can send signals to his companions through their cries. He uses them in emergencies to call for help or to give out his location by leaving a trail. Although the Weeping Mushroom Spores and Spinning Acorns are used for signals, Shippō has thrown them at enemies in an offensive manner. *'Fox Magic:' The skill to create illusions and make someone feel pain and/or weight as if it were real. This technique is highly effective in stopping enemies in their tracks. ** : The spinning top is a technique which Shippō often uses when it comes to escaping from enemies. The toy enlarges and spins on the target, causing the one feel pain. However, as an illusion, it does not hurt the one although it once results in Manten losing the last piece of his hair. **'Snake Toy Transformation:' The toy snake he possesses is transformed into a large snake, usually attacking the opponent. It is only an illusion, and is discovered quickly. ** : The statue is able to change its size in a puff of smoke. Shippō uses it as a decoy whenever he attempts to escape. It is also capable of immobilize someone if it is placed on top of them. **'Hidden Cloud:' The skill to erase his presence combined with the talisman from the old exorcist. This ability makes Shippō and anything invisible. This effect last a short period before reappearing. *'Doppelgänger:' The skill to reproduce himself with a doppelgänger technique using leaves. If a doppelgänger receives impact, it makes a popping noise and bursts like a balloon. They can confuse enemies so Shippō can go for reinforcements and they can increase their numbers for a concerted attack. *'Foxfire:' The ability to create incredibly hot blue (sometimes greenish - usually in the later movies) fire with demonic skills. It has next to no burn effect on opponents, but it can burn things like spider webs. It can neutralize fire from enemies, making it more of a defensive spell than an attack. The flame can be turned blue and can be held in his hand as a torch, such as when he is in caves or dark areas. This is also his main attack. Foxfire can be used as a shield, too. This was first shown when the fur of Shippō's deceased father created Foxfire to protect Shippō and Kagome from Hiten's thunderbolts. This ability also made its debut in the tenth episode of the series. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform into animals or look the same as someone else by putting a leaf onto his head. However, when Shippō's memories are vague, it is sometimes impossible to tell what he has transformed into. He imagines himself becoming something much greater than what he actually becomes, usually forgetting to hide his tail. However, Shippō has been able to transform into Miroku without any flaws. He can also appear as Kagome, usually with his tail though. It's been seen in one episode that he can take on the figure of a teenage girl yet keep his own face (with the appearance of makeup) and tail. He is better at transforming into humans than animals, but it does not last very long. He is also able to transform to a pink balloon-like shape with limited flying ability to carry one light person, like Kagome. Although this is not much, it is a big improvement, seeing as he originally was not able to even carry one person. His pink balloon form is also useful when the group need additional aerial mobility. In Fire on the Mystic Island, the opening shows that Shippō could even transform into a faster flying bird if he wanted to. *'Leaf Flying:' He can fly by transforming leaves into bigger leaves that people can ride on. However, leaves can only drift on wind and cannot fly on their own, so they can only be used for coming down from high places. *'Agility': Shippō has the proportionate agility of a fox, being able to jump much farther and maneuver much more easily than standard humans of his age and stature. *'Toy Horse Running:' The skill to turn a small horse into a life-size one. It can fly and is quite fast, but is also small and so, is only suitable for one rider. The toy horse is made up of Spinning Acorns. It can be broken back down into individual signals. In the anime, he is shown to both turn into a horse as well as being able to summon the toy version. *'Bamboo Copter:' Allow Shippō to send anyone that it is attached to far away from him. *'Poison Resistance:' Like Inuyasha, Shippō seems to have a degree of resistance against miasma and Shoki. This is shown several times in the series as he is unaffected by Naraku's miasma, and, near the end of the series, is able to tolerate the strongest version inside Naraku's body for a long time without the use of Jinenji's medicine. Relationships ;Kagome Shippō and Kagome have a brother-sister like relationship. More so motherly than sisterly though, for Kagome always gives him treats and snacks, and does things to make him content. In one episode, when everybody is starving, Inuyasha and Shippō fought over the last stick of fish. Inuyasha ended up hitting Shippō, took the last fish, and ate it triumphantly. Kagome willingly gave Shippō her own fish, though she hadn't eaten anything yet. It is shown that he favors her more than the rest, mostly because they are so close. He usually seeks her out when scared or trying to get away from Inuyasha after upsetting him. When Inuyasha isn't around to normally carry her on his back, Shippō would transform into the pink ball and transport her instead. Shippō is always seen with Kagome in almost every situation, except when she and Inuyasha are fighting; that's when he's with Sango, most likely. He will pick Kagome's side over Inuyasha's any day, as seen when he makes remarks about how stupid Inuyasha is for running off to Kikyō. Also, when Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well and back to her own time, Shippō seemed to be more upset than Inuyasha or Miroku, and said he vowed to never speak to Inuyasha ever again. The promise didn't hold true, because a short time later he came running to Inuyasha for help while being chased by wolves. Shippō is often traveling on Kagome's shoulder when Inuyasha runs. Generally, whenever Kagome goes back to her own time period, Shippō is seen anxiously waiting for her to return at the Well. ;Inuyasha After the death of his father, Shippō has taken to thinking of Inuyasha as an older brother in ways, despite the two not really getting along much in the beginning. It is rare that Inuyasha is genuinely kind to Shippō, as Inuyasha's never that good at interacting with kids (and neither did he have a good role model in Sesshōmaru.) He often teases him, such as taking his food, but usually in a "friendly" way; Shippō doesn't see these acts as friendly, but cruel. He thinks Inuyasha is the biggest bully ever, which is why he always cries to Kagome because he knows she'll scold Inuyasha. When he says something insulting, or embarrassing to Inuyasha, Shippō usually gets a good whack to the head. When Shippō was possessed by a Parasitic Nymph he showed a strong desire for revenge against him. The two argue and mess around with each other constantly. Shippō makes regular remarks about Inuyasha being a simpleton, about his stupidity, and falling for weak demon tricks. Inuyasha gets offended and replies by hitting him, or making fun of how scared Shippō gets when facing a demon by himself. Shippō mostly finds Inuyasha an idiot for always running off to Kikyō, though he knows he has feelings for Kagome. When Kagome was angry and went back home (Inuyasha normally too stubborn and prideful to go get her), Shippō would transform into Kagome to show Inuyasha how much he actually missed her. Despite these two always harassing each other, they're very close, even if they don't like to admit it, to the point that Shippō starts worrying to the point of tears and express utter joy when he finds out that he's alive. Kagome has even pointed out that the two are like brothers. In many episodes, Shippō is seen calling out for Inuyasha to help him or even running to go look for Inuyasha to save him from demons (even after a recent argument). Inuyasha always saves Shippō in the end, and in some cases, Inuyasha relies on Shippō to keep Kagome safe. In The Final Act anime series, Inuyasha made Shippō stay in Kaede's village while they went to fight Naraku. He tells Shippō that if they don't come back, Shippō will have to continue their fight when he's older. Although he tells Kagome later on that he just said it so Shippō will stay, it's evident that he really means it. The two does care a lot about each other, like brothers, in their own very way, something similar to the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome. ;Kirara It is shown that Kirara and Shippō are close friends. Whenever the group is heading into battle, Shippō usually rides on Kirara. The two seem able to understand each other rather well, to the point that Shippō might be the second one in which Kirara is closest to in the group minus Sango. Seen in "Kirara Come Home", Shippō keeps an eye on his friend, keeping track of what selfish actions Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku use her for. Sometimes Shippō is seen sleeping with her when they have to sleep outside at night. When Sango spoke of what violent things she would do if she were in Kagome's position, the two held onto each other in fear. Usually when Miroku and Sango ever fight, or Inuyasha and Kagome, Kirara and Shippō are always together. Sometimes when all four of them are fighting over a situation ridiculously, Kirara and Shippō both have to deal with the older ones acting immature. The reason they get along so well may have to do with the fact that they are both demons. ;Sango Sango has taken the role of an older sister/aunt-like figure. The two are usually together when Inuyasha and Kagome are having their fights. Along with Sango, he is disgusted by Miroku's perverted habits. Shippō has great fear of Sango when she's angry, more so than Inuyasha (who is almost constantly in a bad mood); he tends to cower in fear when she snaps. Much like he does to Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, Shippō tries to convey Sango's feelings of hurt/wrath to Miroku to try and get him to realize what his flirting is doing to Sango. Sango is more likely to scold and point out what Shippō is doing wrong, than Kagome is. Shippō is often worried for Sango when she is injured and continues to fight, though she dismisses it. Sango is generally amused with Shippō and his childish actions or sometimes mature comments. The two genuinely care about each other, and Sango always ends up saving him when Inuyasha focuses more on Kagome. Shippō respects Sango's strength and sense of self-respect, often commenting on her instances of slapstick violence against Miroku's groping, and has become accustomed to them, noting "nice contact" on at least one occasion. ;Miroku Shippō tends to think of Miroku as a perverted older brother or somewhat uncle type figure. Miroku is shown several times trying to educate Shippō in his "ways''",'' but is stopped by Kagome if his explanations are a bit too adult. That's probably why Shippō ends up meeting a girl in nearly every village, due to Miroku's influence. Shippō often sits on Miroku's shoulder when traveling, on or off Kirara; he also respects how educated Miroku is about demons and the ways of the world. A running gag is that Shippō calls Miroku an idiot when one of his perverted actions causes Sango to retaliate with a slap to the face. He's disgusted by Miroku's pervertedness, and tries to get him to see what his flirting is doing to Sango. Shippō appears to listen more to what Miroku is saying instead of Inuyasha, since he knows Miroku is knowledgeable. But he almost always ends up exasperated and in disbelief when Miroku would lead the conversation to something a bit inappropriate. Nonetheless, these two watch out for each other on and off battle, making sure the other is okay and safe. ;Kaede Since meeting, Shippō has come to see the elderly priestess as a grandmother-like figure. As she has lived much longer and has more life experience, Shippō usually asks her for advice when either Inuyasha and Kagome or Miroku and Sango are having a fight. He stays with her most of the time when they rest in the village. He likes to draw pictures and show them to her, or to just talk with her about what happened on their journey. As shown in the credits of InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, Shippō enjoys coming up with stories to tell Kaede, even if they are lies. ;Myōga Shippō appears to get along well with Myōga; however, like everyone else, he hates when Myōga runs away from danger. Observant, Shippō can tell where it's safest by where Myōga has positioned himself. As Shippō explains in the first movie, his father taught him to respect his elders, hence why he tolerates Myōga. ;Miroku & Sango's children Shippō has been seen helping keep an eye on them for his friends when their attention is needed elsewhere, laughing that the twins treat Inuyasha like a toy. However, he doesn't like them treating him the same way; Inuyasha dropped the twins on Shippō, telling them to "go slay the fox." Shippō & His friends Shippō thinks of his friends like family. In some episodes, when the group has a place to stay, Shippō usually sleeps with Kagome. In several episodes, Shippō bathes with Sango and Kagome. The first time Shippō does this (before we meet Miroku, Sango, and Kirara) he even suggests that Inuyasha join them. When Shippō's family was alive, they would all bathe together; this shows that Shippō thinks of his comrades as family. Shippō and Kirara seem to have a close relationship. Shippō talks to Kirara, and sometimes rides on her back, and they are often seen spending time together. In one episode, Sango gets so very angry (thinking of what she would do if Miroku went off with another woman; although the conversation was about Inuyasha and Kikyō), causing both Shippō and Kirara to hug each other tightly out of fear. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia *The seven treasures referred to by Shippō's name are: gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral, lapis lazuli. *Shippō, along with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome make a cameo appearance in OVA Episode 13. During one of Akane's nightmares, Shippō's dead body is seen on top of Inuyasha's dead body located to Akane's left. He also has a lump on his head, which is usually inflicted by Inuyasha smacking Shippō on the head. *Shippō's love interests were mostly humans: Satsuki, Koume and Mizuki. ** However, there are two exceptions: ***In the 4th movie Shippō met the young hanyō girl Ai and it was implied that Shippō fell in love with her. ***Later on in the main story, as Shippō met Mujina who was disguised as a female back then, he also fell in love for the badger yōkai's fake-female shape. *Shippō never changes clothes, and he is always seen barefoot. *His actual age is never stated in the series. *Besides Tōtōsai and Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's father, Shippō is the only full demon to be seen holding the Tessaiga with no negative consequences. *His seiyū, Kumiko Watanabe, also voiced Ritsuko Hirooka from Rumiko Takahashi's anthology series . *The bamboo copter Shippō uses in Episode 164 highly resembles Take-copter from the series . Media appearances *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 39 *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 *Chapter 45 *Chapter 46 *Chapter 47 *Chapter 48 *Chapter 49 *Chapter 50 *Chapter 51 *Chapter 52 *Chapter 53 *Chapter 54 *Chapter 55 *Chapter 56 *Chapter 57 *Chapter 58 *Chapter 59 *Chapter 60 *Chapter 61 *Chapter 62 *Chapter 63 *Chapter 64 *Chapter 65 *Chapter 66 *Chapter 67 *Chapter 68 *Chapter 69 *Chapter 70 *Chapter 71 *Chapter 72 *Chapter 73 *Chapter 74 *Chapter 75 *Chapter 77 *Chapter 78 *Chapter 79 *Chapter 80 *Chapter 81 *Chapter 82 *Chapter 83 *Chapter 84 *Chapter 85 *Chapter 86 *Chapter 87 *Chapter 88 *Chapter 89 *Chapter 90 *Chapter 91 *Chapter 92 *Chapter 93 *Chapter 94 *Chapter 95 *Chapter 96 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 98 *Chapter 99 *Chapter 100 *Chapter 101 *Chapter 102 *Chapter 103 *Chapter 104 *Chapter 105 *Chapter 106 *Chapter 107 *Chapter 108 *Chapter 109 *Chapter 110 *Chapter 111 *Chapter 112 *Chapter 116 *Chapter 117 *Chapter 118 *Chapter 119 *Chapter 121 *Chapter 122 *Chapter 124 *Chapter 125 *Chapter 126 *Chapter 127 *Chapter 128 *Chapter 129 *Chapter 130 *Chapter 131 *Chapter 132 *Chapter 133 *Chapter 134 *Chapter 135 *Chapter 136 *Chapter 137 *Chapter 138 *Chapter 139 *Chapter 140 *Chapter 141 *Chapter 142 *Chapter 143 *Chapter 144 *Chapter 145 *Chapter 146 *Chapter 149 *Chapter 150 *Chapter 151 *Chapter 152 *Chapter 153 *Chapter 154 *Chapter 155 *Chapter 156 *Chapter 157 *Chapter 158 *Chapter 159 *Chapter 160 *Chapter 161 *Chapter 162 *Chapter 163 *Chapter 164 *Chapter 165 *Chapter 166 *Chapter 167 *Chapter 168 *Chapter 169 *Chapter 170 *Chapter 171 *Chapter 174 *Chapter 175 *Chapter 176 *Chapter 177 *Chapter 178 *Chapter 179 *Chapter 180 *Chapter 181 *Chapter 182 *Chapter 183 *Chapter 184 *Chapter 185 *Chapter 186 *Chapter 187 *Chapter 188 *Chapter 189 *Chapter 190 *Chapter 191 *Chapter 192 *Chapter 193 *Chapter 194 *Chapter 195 *Chapter 196 *Chapter 197 *Chapter 198 *Chapter 199 *Chapter 200 *Chapter 201 *Chapter 202 *Chapter 203 *Chapter 204 *Chapter 205 *Chapter 206 *Chapter 207 *Chapter 208 *Chapter 209 *Chapter 210 *Chapter 211 *Chapter 212 *Chapter 214 *Chapter 215 *Chapter 216 *Chapter 217 *Chapter 218 *Chapter 219 *Chapter 220 *Chapter 222 *Chapter 224 *Chapter 225 *Chapter 226 *Chapter 227 *Chapter 228 *Chapter 229 *Chapter 230 *Chapter 231 *Chapter 232 *Chapter 233 *Chapter 234 *Chapter 236 *Chapter 237 *Chapter 238 *Chapter 239 *Chapter 240 *Chapter 241 *Chapter 242 *Chapter 243 *Chapter 244 *Chapter 245 *Chapter 246 *Chapter 247 *Chapter 248 *Chapter 249 *Chapter 250 *Chapter 251 *Chapter 252 *Chapter 253 *Chapter 254 *Chapter 255 *Chapter 256 *Chapter 258 *Chapter 259 *Chapter 260 *Chapter 263 *Chapter 264 *Chapter 265 *Chapter 266 *Chapter 267 *Chapter 272 *Chapter 273 *Chapter 274 *Chapter 275 *Chapter 277 *Chapter 278 *Chapter 279 *Chapter 280 *Chapter 282 *Chapter 283 *Chapter 284 *Chapter 285 *Chapter 286 *Chapter 287 *Chapter 288 *Chapter 289 *Chapter 290 *Chapter 291 *Chapter 292 *Chapter 293 *Chapter 294 *Chapter 295 *Chapter 296 *Chapter 297 *Chapter 298 *Chapter 299 *Chapter 300 *Chapter 301 *Chapter 302 *Chapter 303 *Chapter 304 *Chapter 305 *Chapter 306 *Chapter 307 *Chapter 308 *Chapter 310 *Chapter 311 *Chapter 312 *Chapter 314 *Chapter 315 *Chapter 316 *Chapter 317 *Chapter 318 *Chapter 319 *Chapter 320 *Chapter 321 *Chapter 322 *Chapter 323 *Chapter 324 *Chapter 325 *Chapter 326 *Chapter 327 *Chapter 328 *Chapter 329 *Chapter 330 *Chapter 331 *Chapter 333 *Chapter 334 *Chapter 335 *Chapter 336 *Chapter 337 *Chapter 338 *Chapter 339 *Chapter 340 *Chapter 341 *Chapter 342 *Chapter 343 *Chapter 344 *Chapter 345 *Chapter 346 *Chapter 347 *Chapter 348 *Chapter 349 *Chapter 350 *Chapter 351 *Chapter 352 *Chapter 353 *Chapter 354 *Chapter 355 *Chapter 356 *Chapter 357 *Chapter 358 *Chapter 359 *Chapter 360 *Chapter 361 *Chapter 362 *Chapter 363 *Chapter 364 *Chapter 365 *Chapter 366 *Chapter 367 *Chapter 368 *Chapter 369 *Chapter 370 *Chapter 371 *Chapter 373 *Chapter 374 *Chapter 375 *Chapter 376 *Chapter 379 *Chapter 380 *Chapter 382 *Chapter 383 *Chapter 384 *Chapter 385 *Chapter 386 *Chapter 387 *Chapter 388 *Chapter 389 *Chapter 390 *Chapter 391 *Chapter 392 *Chapter 393 *Chapter 394 *Chapter 395 *Chapter 396 *Chapter 397 *Chapter 398 *Chapter 399 *Chapter 400 *Chapter 401 *Chapter 402 *Chapter 403 *Chapter 404 *Chapter 405 *Chapter 406 *Chapter 407 *Chapter 408 *Chapter 409 *Chapter 411 *Chapter 412 *Chapter 413 *Chapter 414 *Chapter 415 *Chapter 416 *Chapter 417 *Chapter 418 *Chapter 419 *Chapter 420 *Chapter 421 *Chapter 422 *Chapter 423 *Chapter 424 *Chapter 425 *Chapter 426 *Chapter 427 *Chapter 428 *Chapter 429 *Chapter 430 *Chapter 431 *Chapter 432 *Chapter 433 *Chapter 434 *Chapter 435 *Chapter 436 *Chapter 437 *Chapter 439 *Chapter 440 *Chapter 441 *Chapter 442 *Chapter 443 *Chapter 444 *Chapter 445 *Chapter 446 *Chapter 447 *Chapter 448 *Chapter 449 *Chapter 450 *Chapter 451 *Chapter 452 *Chapter 453 *Chapter 454 *Chapter 455 *Chapter 456 *Chapter 457 *Chapter 458 *Chapter 459 *Chapter 460 *Chapter 461 *Chapter 462 *Chapter 463 *Chapter 464 *Chapter 465 *Chapter 466 *Chapter 471 *Chapter 472 *Chapter 474 *Chapter 475 *Chapter 476 *Chapter 477 *Chapter 478 *Chapter 479 *Chapter 480 *Chapter 481 *Chapter 482 *Chapter 483 *Chapter 484 *Chapter 485 *Chapter 486 *Chapter 487 *Chapter 488 *Chapter 489 *Chapter 490 *Chapter 491 *Chapter 492 *Chapter 493 *Chapter 494 *Chapter 496 *Chapter 497 *Chapter 498 *Chapter 499 *Chapter 500 *Chapter 503 *Chapter 504 *Chapter 505 *Chapter 506 *Chapter 507 *Chapter 508 *Chapter 510 *Chapter 511 *Chapter 513 *Chapter 514 *Chapter 515 *Chapter 516 *Chapter 517 *Chapter 518 *Chapter 519 *Chapter 520 *Chapter 521 *Chapter 522 *Chapter 523 *Chapter 524 *Chapter 525 *Chapter 526 *Chapter 527 *Chapter 528 *Chapter 529 *Chapter 530 *Chapter 531 *Chapter 536 *Chapter 537 *Chapter 540 *Chapter 544 *Chapter 548 *Chapter 549 *Chapter 550 *Chapter 551 *Chapter 552 *Chapter 553 *Chapter 556 *Chapter 558 *''InuYasha Since Then'' Anime *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 *Episode 15 *Episode 16 *Episode 17 *Episode 18 *Episode 19 *Episode 20 *Episode 21 *Episode 22 *Episode 23 *Episode 24 *Episode 25 *Episode 26 *Episode 27 *Episode 28 *Episode 29 *Episode 30 *Episode 31 *Episode 32 *Episode 33 *Episode 34 *Episode 35 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 42 *Episode 43 *Episode 44 *Episode 45 *Episode 46 *Episode 47 *Episode 48 *Episode 49 *Episode 50 *Episode 51 *Episode 52 *Episode 53 *Episode 54 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 55 *Episode 56 *Episode 57 *Episode 58 *Episode 59 *Episode 60 *Episode 61 *Episode 62 *Episode 63 *Episode 64 *Episode 65 *Episode 66 *Episode 67 *Episode 68 *Episode 69 *Episode 70 *Episode 71 *Episode 72 *Episode 73 *Episode 74 *Episode 75 *Episode 76 *Episode 77 *Episode 78 *Episode 79 *Episode 80 *Episode 81 *Episode 82 *Episode 83 *Episode 84 *Episode 85 *Episode 86 *Episode 87 *Episode 88 *Episode 89 *Episode 90 *Episode 91 *Episode 92 *Episode 93 *Episode 94 *Episode 95 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 96 *Episode 97 *Episode 98 *Episode 99 *Episode 100 *Episode 101 *Episode 102 *Episode 103 *Episode 104 *Episode 105 *Episode 106 *Episode 107 *Episode 108 *Episode 109 *Episode 110 *Episode 111 *Episode 112 *Episode 113 *Episode 114 *Episode 115 *Episode 116 *Episode 117 *Episode 118 *Episode 119 *Episode 120 *Episode 121 *Episode 122 *Episode 123 *Episode 124 *Episode 125 *Episode 126 *Episode 127 *Episode 129 *Episode 130 *Episode 131 *Episode 132 *Episode 133 *Episode 134 *Episode 135 *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *Episode 136 *Episode 137 *Episode 138 *Episode 139 *Episode 140 *Episode 141 *Episode 142 *Episode 143 *Episode 144 *Episode 145 *Episode 146 *Episode 147 *Episode 149 *Episode 150 *Episode 151 *Episode 152 *Episode 153 *Episode 154 *Episode 155 *Episode 156 *Episode 157 *Episode 158 *Episode 159 *Episode 160 *Episode 161 *Episode 162 *Episode 163 *Episode 164 *Episode 165 *Episode 166 *Episode 167 *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' *Episode 1 (FA) *Episode 2 (FA) *Episode 3 (FA) *Episode 4 (FA) *Episode 5 (FA) *Episode 6 (FA) *Episode 7 (FA) *Episode 8 (FA) *Episode 9 (FA) *Episode 10 (FA) *Episode 11 (FA) *Episode 12 (FA) *Episode 13 (FA) *Episode 14 (FA) *Episode 15 (FA) *Episode 16 (FA) *Episode 17 (FA) *Episode 18 (FA) *Episode 19 (FA) *Episode 20 (FA) *Episode 21 (FA) *Episode 22 (FA) *Episode 23 (FA) *Episode 24 (FA) *Episode 25 (FA) *Episode 26 (FA) }} References See also ca:Shippo de:Shippō es:Shippo hu:Shippou id:Shippo ja:七宝 ms:Shippo pl:Shippo pt-br:Shippou ro:Shippō ru:Шиппо vi:Shippo zh:七宝 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Orphans Category:Yōkai